1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and, more particularly, to a releasable latching mechanism for securing a handheld computer to a cradle to facilitate charging, data transfer, and/or printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless, or handheld devices are advantageous in that they permit users to conduct business “in the field” without sacrificing any of the benefits that previously required in-office, or in-store equipment. For example, handheld computers allow users to scan items/inventory at the point-of-delivery or point-of-pickup, electronically record transactions at the point-of-sale, receive credit card payments, and electronically record signatures or other user-input data.
In order to further facilitate conducting business transactions “in the field,” portable docking and printing stations have been developed which connect to the handheld computers to permit data transfer therebetween, e.g., downloading or uploading of data, charging of the handheld computer, and/or printing of receipts, confirmations, etc. Typically, these docking and printing stations include a cradle for receiving the handheld computer therein in electrical communication therewith to permit charging, data transfer, and/or printing. As can be appreciated, during these operations, it is important to ensure that the handheld computer remains securely engaged within the cradle so as to inhibit disconnection in the event the docking and printing station is moved, manipulated, or even dropped. However, it is also important that the handheld computer be easily engagable with and disengagable from the cradle without requiring excessive force or complicated locking/unlocking procedures.